idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Archon
This has been updated for v0.82 offer all feedback through Discord. How Early? This guide is for e300 to approximately e350-360 mysteries. Many players believe that Archon is useless before unlocking , but with a little know-how, and a bit of running , he can be an incredible powerhouse well before that. This guide will take you all the way to unlocking . *Note: Please read the full guide before charging ahead. There are relevant notes throughout to help you understand why certain things are being done, so you can make the best out of your time with Archon. What You'll Need The most important difference between and is . First of all, Archon doesn't have a spell like , so Summoning Efficiency is no longer relevant. Instead, Soulstealer levels based on character XP. And as Spazou has proven, this relationship scales rapidly. Since Soulstealer has effects unlocking all the way to level 300, this makes character XP your most important stat to maximize early. With 0.82 new items that have been added, the charXP setup for leveling at this myst range is now , , , and . So start by upgrading those. *Note: should be upgraded first, as they give the largest bonus. Also notable is that gives the full XP bonus at the Epic level, so you should wait until later to make them Legendary. gives almost no bonus until Legendary, so you should probably upgrade it last. *Note: Although also grant Character XP, actually grants such a large bonus to Pet XP that they win out. As usual, though, you may want to equip for the increased dust during the early phases when '' isn't earning much XP anyway.'' Attributes Attributes for can be complicated, because there are so many effects at play, and "optimal" options vary wildly based on how many attributes you have. To that end, I've split this section into 2 parts. "Starting Attributes" show your starting values for items and to make this run work. Then in "Attributes to upgrade later", I explain where you can put additional attribute points and why, so you can decide what's best for how many points you have, and make adjustments as you earn more. Starting Attributes {740 AP} (760 AP without legendary '' ) * Intelligence: 150 * Insight: 65 (85 without legendary '' ) * Spellcraft: 100 * Wisdom: 100 * Dominance: 0 * Patience: 50 * Mastery: 175 * Empathy: 100 *Note: Fill can give you too much Insight because it will omit the bonus from if you don't have the attributes to equip it when you click "Fill". Attributes to upgrade later * Intelligence: The 175 INT bonus nearly doubles profits for only 25 attribute points. 200 INT in the early-game should be a 600% boost to profit. Later mysts gives up to 1000% profit. * Insight: If you have 10 attribute points left over, the 75 INS bonus is worth picking up, but I wouldn't add any more than that. Unless you got enough to get 180 (if you use legendary Netherfist) or 140 (if you use Legacy with it) The 200 perk is the second-best perk for Archon. This perk should be the third 200 perk you get after MAS. * Spellcraft: The 175 SPC bonus is great because most of our spells are incantations. 200 SPC is the fourth-best 200 perk for Archon. * Wisdom: Wisdom was once useless, and has turned into something really great. Wisdom's 150 perk is the best 150 perk for Archon. It also gives ~2.55% profit every point. And 200 Wis is the best 200 perk for Archon (Low priority to get 200 due to Easymind Hat giving 50 WIS during our burst, already putting us at it.). * Dominance: Never upgrade Dominance. There's nothing worth getting here. * Patience: Patience is a great stat with a 3% to Idle bonus. The milestones here are at 100 for Artificer's Shoulderpads, and 150 for a good chunk of profit. * Mastery: Mastery's 200 perk is the third-best 200 perk for Archon, this should be what your first 25 extra goes to. * Empathy: Once you've got the other bonuses, Empathy's 1.8% pet ability power per attribute point makes it the best dump stat for Archon. Abolisher Phase Since we don't yet have , we have to run to use in order to take full advantage of our Class Ability. Since we aren't actually using Abolisher to profit, this greatly changes how we use the class. Our primary goal is to gather shards, so we'll cast and to ensure we're spending shards as quickly as possible, and use to earn the shards we need. After that, our secondary goal is actually to build experience. Since Archon doesn't have any fast ways to collect void entities, we'll take advantage of and during the downtime. So here's the spellset we'll run as abolisher: Also, for this phase, our items aren't that significant. As long as you're reaching level 160 on , you'll be fine. So I wouldn't recommend upgrading any items for this phase. That said, let's look at what we can equip: *Note: You can use your previous Doppelganger leveling set from playing Abolisher to quickly level him to at least 160, to get the bonus to incantation efficiency. Then switch to a set better suited to this phase: and are both accumulated spells, so we can boost them with anything that improves accumulated spells. Also, improving incantation efficiency helps with and . Pet ability power also helps, as increases incantation efficiency and spell shards gain himself. Just assemble whatever you have to raise these stats while avoiding reduced spell costs like the plague. For fun, I've tried my hand at assembling an "optimal" set for this phase: *Note: For weapons, grants the greatest profit increases, even if it might not be in burst due to , and as long as you're able to collect bats periodically, this is what you should be using. However, if you're away, will increase '' level. 200 effect, and gather useful enchanting dust. That said, is prohibitively expensive to upgrade for a slight gain, and should be a low priority item to upgrade. This note applies to Archon as well.'' How long should I run Abolisher? This phase should last for one hour at most. Reason being that the exp you get from Void Entities scale logarithmic, and shards spend scale with 0.85, so less then linear, meaning if you double your time as Abolisher it will only give 1.8 times the profit! Archon scales much better, so it's preferable to change to Archon as soon as you're satisfied with your Void Entities count. Aim for around 1e4 Void Entities if you're using VA to collect VEs. Archon Build-Up Time to play the class we're here for! By now, you've leveled your character up to around level 170, collected a lot of spell shards, and you're ready to see what's next. In this phase, we'll work on building up Archon's accumulated spells, getting a lot of spells cast, and leveling as high as possible. To do this, we'll cast all the spells that scale on "times cast", and use , , and to cast as fast as possible: *Note: Steam has much stabler casting. Therefore I recommend playing on steam while playing Archon. *Note: At first glance, you may wonder why we aren't stacking , since it also scales on "times cast". The reason is that Archon includes so many spells we can stack this way, that bonus is simply outclassed! With this set of spells, we're also incidentally stacking , which scales off of spell shard income and is therefore bolstered by , and stacking , which scales off the '''total' spells cast. Thus we don't need to cast these spells during build-up, but they're still scaling powerfully for our burst later.'' For this phase, we'll equip our items for leveling , along with some items to help cast more quickly. Here's my recommendation: As you can see, it's essentially all of our character XP gear, combined with every part of the Falconer's set that gives pet XP multipliers (and doesn't share a slot with character XP). Also, if you're not going to be watching it for a while, you can switch your weapon to to collect enchanting dust. *Note: gives more PetXP than , but, it's a small difference. This is more to serve as an easier slide into TA Archon. If you aren't planning on using Archon after e360, use and . Archon Pre-Burst Like most classes, Archon builds Void Mana best by using . So let's add that to our casting: And here's our BiS: *Note: You should continue stacking here. Ignore the weapon recommendation. *Note: You'll likely want to build for the enchant 6 set. *Note: ''Until you get 100 pat you should use Tranquil Spaulders. ''*Note: At the moment, the BiS calculator hasn't been updated to support offhand items, but the best offhand for this phase is because void mana per entity directly buffs . Archon Burst Alright, time for the main event. Now we take advantage of all the spells we've been stacking with , and this is our burst: Note: Notice how every spell scales off spells cast? We've been stacking , , and all run, and now scales off total casts, and gains its power from . Even increases it's missile count the more its cast! This is why Archon scales so well, and why casts are so important. That aside, let's look at the BiS for our burst: *Note: You should use legendary here or ( beats it on 3+ day-long runs). Ignore the weapon recommendation. *Note: You'll likely want to build for the enchant 8 set. Use '' instead of the current back item, this is to reach 200 WIS. This is a huge profit boost. ''*Note: At the moment, the BiS calculator hasn't been updated to support offhand items, but the best offhand for this phase is , as stacks the effect to incredible heights. *Note: If you have all equipment legendary, and haven't been stacking for very long in the run, may give you more profits. This may be worth checking on your first few quick runs, but will always win out in the long run, so you should still focus on upgrading these items anyway. It's important to know, that when bursting with Archon, you can actually burst multiple times! After your first burst, you've probably raised your total mana earned by a large amount, and this raises the cap for how many buildings can buy. Switch back to Pre-Burst, and then let Soulstealer buy buildings until you stop seeing the "Bought Mana Sources" number stop increasing in the Statistics tab (You can equip and to speed this up). You can repeat this burst over and over again until Soulstealer stops buying at least 25 Arcanasprings each time. Through this process, you can often make out many more mysteries, and the more mysteries you'd earn, the more effect it has! This helps keep Archon reasonably efficient all the way to unlocking . Once you unlock , switch to the TA Archon Guide. You'll want to finish your current run starting with the TA Build-Up phase, to earn enough profits to ensure you can unlock again without having to use the Abolisher phase from this guide. Congratulations, and thanks for using this guide! Category:Guide